The King and The Hawk
by tobi123sama
Summary: Mihawk was the greatest, and now he was a toy, a slave, a supposed, how you say, lover. But he did it all for her, his little miracle baby. Warning: Darkfic, rape, abuse, uke mihawk, OOC
1. Prologue

HI, this is a story I've been thinking about, so tell me what you think

*note: the only thing in character about this is the fact Mihawk is the greatest swordsman still, so this is very OOC, and this is dark and twisted straight from my sick little mind

* * *

As golden orbs stared into the mirror, he thought. He thought about what happen in the past month, how he ended up where he was. As he looked into the mirror he saw a man, a man tore between the hands of a king and the love of his family. He was his love, even when forced, he was his love. Even if he screamed, he was his love. In that mirror, he saw the greatest, the greatest alive, and he thought. If weren't the greatest, would I be here?

He thought harder and harder, then a tear fell from his golden orbs. He touched the mirror with his fingertips, is she okay, my baby? He slid down to the floor and thought about his miracle baby. He shook of tears and looked back at the mirror. Once stood a man of honor, power, pride, the greatest. Now stood a man of used, broken, battered.

He did it for her life's sake, and if he had a chance to change it, you better belive he would go through the hell all over a damn again. He looked back i to the mirror and smiled, he did it for his baby and fuck that bastard, he did it for her.


	2. Chapter 1 Mihawks miracle

This story will get way much longer, right now am pretty much getting the small details here read and review please^^

* * *

Mihawk breathed in and out as he watched the doctor come in with the knife. "Mihawk, I need you to breathe, ok, the baby will make I promise, the twins will make it". Mihawk looked at his doctor, Law. Law cut into Mihawk and removed both babies and placed them in a soft bed, while a nurse tended to Mihawk's wound. Law looked down at the little cuties. 'Both girls', he thought with a smile.

"Mihawk, you had two beautiful twin girls", said Law with a smile. He was going to hand him his babies when he notice Mihawk hasn't really moved. He then slowly looked down and gasped. He then looked at the nurse in terror, that means! Law looked down in horror. One of the girls seem frozen and bloody, why the other seemed sound asleep, making here or there small little goo goo noises.

"A still-born", whispered Law. He carefully put the live baby down and put the dead in another bed. He rushed to Mihawk and begun surgery.

* 5 hours later

Mihawk was shifting in his bed and awoke when he felt a hand to his forehead. "Why hello, Mihawk", said Law smiling down at him. Mihawk sat up and looked around the medical room and then back at Law. "Where a they, Law, I want to see my babies". Law's smile slowly shifted into a frown. Mihawk felt tears forming in his eyes. "Mihawk, you have a healthy baby girl". Mihawk shook and looked at Law, "And the other one Law, you said I had twins". Law breathed and looked Mihawk in the eyes. "Mihawk, one of your twins was a still-born, we had to perform emergency surgery so you could live". Mihawk looked down and then reached out his arms. Law smiled again and the nurse handed him his newborn baby. Mihawk looked down at her. She was beautiful. HE hugged her and patted her head. "What are you going to name her" asked Law? Mihawk smiled and said "Kiseki".


	3. Chapter 2 caught

hello everybody

I hate I made Zoro like this, I love him to death, but read and review please

* * *

He ruled all of it. He had the ion grip over all, expect for one. He ruled and shook fear into North Blue, South Blue, and West Blue, but he didn't wrap his steel like grasp on East Blue. It was because of one reason and one reason alone. Mihawk, the greatest swordsman in the world. He hated that word when he had rolled it over his tounge. Greatest his ass.

He looked out his huge window showing the bright blue sea. He shook his head and let out a sigh. He sent armies to take over and evade East Blue, but one of the strikes, a simple swoosh of his sword, would chop down 40 of his best men. He growled at the thought, and wondered. Just as how hell was he better than him, the Great King.

Everybody feared him, never dared looked at him. He rubbed his temples and resumed looking out to the sea. How the hell was he going to take out East Blue. He knew sending another army was just stupid, they would get chopped into stew in minutes of time. He stood as he heard a knock at his door. "Come in". The figure opened the door and walked in, smiling at the king.

"Zoro, how nice to see you, but I've come with some good news, it seems East Blue will be under your control". Zoro smirked and faced the figure. He studied him. He had a fluffy white hat with black polka dots, a long black trench coat and tattoos all over his hands. "Law, hand it to me". Law smirked and studied Zoro just as he had done him. He had a scar over his right eye and rippling features. He had his swords tied around him. "Mihawk",said Law simply.

Zoro smirked more and replied, "So he's dead, correct"? Law smirked and shook his head. "He has just gave birth to two babies, one died but the other is alive, I think his concern is more on the baby, wouldn't you agree"? Law looked up to meet Zoro's piecing eyes. Zoro smirked and nodded. "You are right, that baby, would be a huge distraction". Law nodded and leaned against the door frame.

"What do you suppose we do about this". Zoro thought for a minute and smirked. "Send him in".

Mihawk sat down at his chair and was hugging Kiseki, snuggling her. He slowly started snuggling with her. Kiseki gooed and rubbed his cheek, laughing. Mihawk smiled and started to sing to her softly. "Mihawk, oh she's a cutie". The pinked haired girl bounced up and down and rubbed Kiseki's head. Mihawk smiled and nodded. Persona smiled and went to get some milk for Kiseki.

Mihawk smiled, "Kiseki, you are my baby, my dear child". Kiseki giggled and grabbed Mihawk's hair. His golden eyes stared at he still shut ones. "I wonder if you will have my eyes". Mihawk suddenly stood as he heard a small scream in the kitchen.

Mihawk walked over and peeked into the kitchen. Mihawk stood shocked as he saw Persona bleeding from the head. "PERSONA, PLEASE, DON'T DIE" He kneeled down beside her as he gripped Kiseki and touched her head, trying to stop the blood flow. "run Mihawk, he's...he's trying to get you...he's trying..". Mihawk screamed and Kiseki begun to cry. "Well, well Mihawk". Mihawk wobbled and looked down at his baby and everything went black.

*20 minutes later

"King Zoro, I have him". Zoro smirked as he sat on his throne. "Good, where's the baby, Usopp". Usopp smirked, "The baby is secluded in a area and so is Mihawk's sword, My King". Usopp bowed and walked away from the throne room. Zoro smirked and called a servant. The servant walked in and bowed, "Let Ace know to send the army to East Blue and enslave it". The servant bowed and ran with the news.

"Now to have a little fun with Mihawk". Zoro walked down a narrow hallway to what looked like a Dugeoen of some sort and meet with a door. he pushed it in and looked at the figure shivering before him. "Mihawk, how are you". "Where's my baby, where is she", asked Mihawk. Zoro smirked, "She will be safe as long as you do everything I tell you to do Mihawk". Mihawk screamed and cried as he stared a Zoro with anger. "DON'T HURT MY BABY, PLEASE DON'T, I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU SAY, PLEASE DON'T HURT HER, DON'T KILL HER TO". Zoro smirked and shut the door behind him.

He walked in front of Mihawk. "Take your clothes off". Mihawk shook and looked at Zoro, "What"? Zoro smirked and looked down at Mihawk. "Maybe you seem not to understand, take your clothes off". Mihawk teared up again and shook, slowly backing up into the wall. "Please no, don't". Zoro smirked as his face darkened and looked at Mihawk, "Mihawk, I am your King, and East Blue is mines now, you are shit now, greatest swordsman in the world my ass, am the greatest,TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF".

Mihawk shook and his golden orbs stared up in fear. For the first time his face showed fear. "I'll kill your baby", said Zoro simply. Mihawk cried and stood up to meet Zoro's height and slowly started to strip. Soon he stood naked and stared at Zoro with teared eyes. Zoro smirked and took one of his swords. He placed the tip at Mihawk's neck and slowly moved it across his body as he watched the blood pool onto Mihawk's muscles. He then slashed his name onto his chest, watching Mihawk scream in pan, watching the red blood drip onto the floor. He placed his sword away and trapped Mihawk between him and the stone cold wall.

He rubbed Mihawk's sore belly and placed three die fingers into his ass. Mihawk screamed and pain as he slid the the stone pushed the fingers in deeper and winced. Zoro smirked and whispered in Mihawk's ear, "Look at you, you are shit, your baby is shit, you aren't the greatest". Mihawk screamed, "NO, NO, STOP IT LEAVE ME ALONE, AM THE GREATEST". Zoro grimaced and slapped Mihawk. Mihawk screamed and tried to fight back. Zoro removed his fingers and took of his red haramaki and freed his hard member. Mihawk screamed as he was forced more into the wall and legs were forced around Zoro. Zoro smirked and told Mihawk to spit in his hand. Mihawk did what he was told and watched in horror as Zoro rubbed it on his member.

Zoro smirked and forced himself balls deep into Mihawk. Mihawk screamed and cried as he clawed at Zoro's back. Zoro breathed in pleasure and begun to pound in Mihawk. Mihawk screamed in pain as the thick rod pounded into him. He cried and thought about Kiseki. Zoro finally came as Mihawk did and pulled out of him with a 'pop'. Zoro watched as Mihawk fell to the stone ground covered in blood. He smirked, "Greatest my ass, good night, Mihawk".


End file.
